


Гроза в Делипае

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правду говорят моряки, что утром после грозы всегда встаёт солнце.<br/>Беты: Aviendha, Мириамель<br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гроза в Делипае

Если бы мне сказали пару дней назад, что я застряну в Делипае — ни за какие сокровища не повёл бы Совершенного в эту дыру. И пусть бы Альтия на меня злилась — не в первый раз. Но она хотела повидаться с племянниками и я не смог ей отказать.  
И вот сейчас я вынужден был наслаждаться непередаваемым букетом ароматов: протухший запах рыбы соседствовал с вонью нечистот, которые по водостокам стекали прямо в море, отчего вода казалась мутной, словно на дне баламутили ил тысячи крабов. И хотя город больше не походил на крысиную нору, а на улицах постоянно убирали, очищая деревянные дорожки от грязи, людям было трудно избавиться от старых привычек.  
Каждый новый корабль по-прежнему встречали шлюхи. Они выставляли напоказ свои прелести и за пару монет обещали морякам райское удовольствие, а жулики слонялись по пристани, выискивая очередного дурака.  
В порту помимо шлюх нас встречала Проказница. Хотя в её облике теперь было больше змеиного, нежели человеческого, она приветливо улыбалась и звала Альтию в гости. Голос Проказницы звучал уверенно и немного кокетливо, как у настоящей придворной дамы.  
— Признайся, ты хотела повидаться с ней, а не с племянниками, — заметил я, приветливо помахав кораблю. На его борту я увидел Уинтроу и Этту. Они стояли на баке и о чем-то переговаривались. Этта хмурилась и нехотя кивала.  
Альтия смутилась, но тут же упрямо вздёрнула подбородок и сказала:  
— Я хотела убедиться, что связи между мной и Проказницей больше нет.  
— И как?  
— Никак. — Альтия пожала плечами. — Для уверенности надо подняться на борт. Сейчас я ощущаю только Совершенного.  
Она ласково погладила диводрево и улыбнулась, наверняка почувствовав его отклик. Нет, живой корабль ещё не пустил нас в своё сердце, а о кровной связи, которая была у него с Ладлаками, оставалось только мечтать. Но после того как Янтарь вырезала Совершенному новое лицо, он перестал вести себя, как капризный ребёнок.  
Пришвартовавшись, мы спустились по трапу на берег. Малта бросилась к Альтии и обняла её, что-то весело щебеча. Несмотря на роскошное платье и элегантную прическу, которая подчеркивала сверкающие чешую и гребень, она всё ещё оставалась во многом ребёнком. Рейн Хупрус подошёл и пожал мне руку, краем глаза следя за своей невестой.  
— Как прошли переговоры в Джамелии? — вежливо поинтересовался я.  
— Замечательно! Сатрап вынужден был объявить всем про новый договор с Удачным: торговцам больше не придётся отдавать половину своей прибыли в казну Джамелии.  
— Значит, мы победили?  
— Скорее, пришли к компромиссу, — усмехнулся Рейн и махнул в сторону опрятной таверны. — Пойдём, нас ждёт сытный ужин и возможность укрыться от ветра.  
«И любопытных взглядов», — подумал я, заметив, как на Хупруса смотрели зеваки. Чешуйчатое лицо, не скрытое вуалью, и отсвечивающиеся медью глаза против воли притягивали взгляд — уж очень экзотичная у Рейна была внешность.  
Уинтроу поздоровался с нами более сдержанно. Весь в чёрном, как и Этта, он казался старше своих лет. Вдова Кеннита была печальна, но больше не выглядела так, словно собирается прыгнуть в море вслед за трупом Кеннита.  
Внутренняя отделка оказалась совсем новой: стены были обшиты деревом, а столы блестели чистотой. Запах опилок и наваристой рыбной похлёбки смешивался с ароматом жареного мяса и кружил голову. Сглотнув слюну, я постарался не смотреть в сторону кухни: два месяца диеты на основе сухих галет совсем не способствовали выдержке.  
Обед накрыли воистину королевский. Этта исправно играла роль радушной хозяйки, хотя было видно, что ей это не нравится. Она улыбалась, шутила и внимательно слушала собеседников, но я-то видел, что она нет-нет да бросит украдкой взгляд на Уинтроу. А он, словно почувствовав, что ей нужна поддержка, сжимал её руку или отвлекал внимание досаждавших ей моряков на себя.  
Малта же ощущала себя превосходно, как рыба в воде. Она ловко меняла темы разговоров и цепко удерживала большую часть внимания. А люди слушали её, зачарованные нежным голосом и блеском чешуи.  
— В Джамелии новая мода! После нашего визита в благословенную Са столицу джамелийцы начали разрисовывать свои лица красками, подражая чешуе драконов, представляете? — Малта беспечно рассмеялась. — Кое-кто из благородных леди заказал перламутровые пластинки и перед каждым балом приклеивал их к коже. Лицо, плечи, даже руки — считалось, что чем больше драгоценных чешуек на теле, тем богаче человек. Какой же случился конфуз, когда во время танцев у одной из леди они отвалились, словно плохо приколотый шиньон!  
Рейн посматривал на невесту снисходительно, как будто она была милым, но глуповатым ребёнком. Он знал о любви Малты ко всеобщему вниманию и восхищению. И поощрял, умудряясь оставаться спокойным и не ревновать. Хотя, глядя на то, как побелели его пальцы, сжимающие кружку с элем, я мог представить, чего это ему стоило.  
Альтия угрюмо молчала, но новости слушала с интересом. Я хотел её спросить, что случилось, но передумал. Боялся услышать, что она хочет вернуться на Проказницу. Стоило мне это представить, как внутренности скручивало в тугой узел и меня начинало подташнивать. С Альтией всегда было сложно, но без неё я не мог. Не помнил, как это, да и не хотел вспоминать.  
К вечеру начался шторм, и мы оказались заперты в Делипае. Мачты скрипели, и казалось, что невидимый великан их вот-вот сломает. Кошки, стаями ошивающиеся на пристани в надежде стащить рыбину, попрятались кто куда. Только горящие угольками точки глаз можно было заметить в щелях между досками. Плохо привязанную рыбацкую лодку швыряло из стороны в сторону, как пустую скорлупу. Даже бывалый пират, постоянно плавающий в этих водах, не рискнул бы в такую погоду вывести корабль из бухты. Стихия свирепствовала, как сидящая на привязи псина, и рвалась на свободу. Но всё к лучшему: для воплощения моего плана в жизнь эта задержка оказалась только на руку.

***  
После обеда Альтия куда-то исчезла и на ужин не пришла, поэтому я отправился на её поиски.  
Это оказалось нелегко. После пожара, устроенного калсидийцами, город отстроили, но привычное расположение улиц и зданий изменилось. Над городом, словно одинокий страж, высилась дозорная башня. Там всегда находились часовые, которые наблюдали за горизонтом и в случае опасности должны были заранее предупредить горожан. И укрыть их за толстыми каменными стенами нового Делипая. Каким бы ни был Кеннит мерзавцем, но о нападении и обороне он знал если не всё, то многое.  
Начался дождь, ещё больше усложняя поиски. Запоздалые прохожие спешили по домам, чтобы укрыться от ливня и пробирающего до костей ветра. Все ароматы утихли, уступив соленому запаху моря, отдающему горчинкой, словно за губой лежал позабытый кусочек циндина.  
Послонявшись по улицам в поисках таверны и вымокнув до нитки, всё ещё беспокоясь, я вернулся назад. Меня встретили тёплый очаг и пара моряков, играющих в кости за общим столом. Хозяин таверны лениво протирал кружки, а подавальщица подметала пол.  
Кивнув знакомым, я пошёл в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Возможно, Альтия вернулась и ждёт в нашей комнате.  
Таверну строил человек либо очень любящий свое дело, либо ненавидящий. Коридор извивался, как морской змей, и казался бесконечным. За поворотом возле лестницы оказался тупик, в конце которого находилась дверь, сделанная из плохо подогнанных досок. Он походил на один из тех чуланов, в которых иногда прячутся влюблённые парочки. Или шлюхи с клиентами, когда все комнаты наверху заняты. Проходя мимо, я услышал возню и тихий смех.  
— Ну же, Рейн! Это будет весело!  
Я споткнулся на ровном месте, не веря своим ушам. Конечно, Малта способна на разные глупости, но чтобы залезть с женихом в чулан до свадьбы?..  
Воспитание, когда-то вбитое мне в голову наставниками, вопило, что я должен вмешаться или уйти, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил. Но я не мог пошевелиться, с любопытством прислушиваясь.  
Возня продолжалась. Что-то скрипнуло, зашуршала ткань, словно юбку поспешно сминали и задирали. Малта вновь рассмеялась и пробормотала:  
— Не спеши.  
— О, Са! У тебя совсем нет совести. Мы её так не вытащим: юбка мешает.  
— Так подыми юбку повыше! Я уверена, что Этта с Уинтроу нас заждались.  
Услышав это, я нахмурился, не понимая, при чём тут вдова Кеннита.  
— Да зачем им она вообще сдалась? Мы бы Этте сами всё показали и рассказали: в первый раз, что ли?  
— Этте неудобно из-за живота. Всё же пять месяцев — это не шутки. Да и ноги опухают, двигаться трудно, — заметила Малта и тут же потребовала: — Тяни сильнее!  
Что-то скрипнуло, раздался треск рвущейся ткани и ругань Рейна. Не выдержав, я завернул за угол и опешил от увиденного.  
Малта сидела на полу и с досадой рассматривала порванный по шву подол платья, а Рейн, хмурясь, вертел в руках сломанную швабру. Закуток действительно оказался чуланом, куда прислуга складывала домашнюю утварь и ненужные вещи. Сейчас всё это вывалилось в коридор и рассыпалось вокруг Малты разрушенными баррикадами.  
— Ну вот, швабру сломали. И что мы Уинтроу скажем? — поинтересовалась Малта, сердито глядя на жениха.  
— Скажем, чтобы он учил её танцевать без швабры. Тоже мне, проблема! — Рейн положил обломки назад в чулан и стал собирать вещи, ставя их на место.  
Барахла оказалось слишком много, и оно никак не желало помещаться на своё место. Кое-как закинув всё внутрь, Рейн навалился на дверь и попытался её закрыть. Получалось плохо. Дверь протестующе скрипнула и застыла, не желая захлопываться. Вздохнув, Малта пробормотала: «Мужчины!» — и встала, чтобы помочь Рейну. Вдвоём у них вышло справиться с несговорчивой дверью и закрыть её на защелку.  
Тяжело выдохнув и вытерев взмокший лоб, Малта пробормотала:  
— А знаешь, твоя правда! Пусть сам, без швабры, учит её танцевать. А то знаю я своего брата, он лет десять будет ходить кругами, прежде чем решится за ней ухаживать.  
Хмыкнув, Рейн привлек Малту к себе и легко поцеловал в краешек губ. И смотрел он на неё при этом нежно и понимающе. Так, словно всё-всё знал наперёд, но готов был уступить, чтобы не огорчать любимую.  
Мне стало стыдно за подглядывание. Понимание и доверие между ними взращивалось на стремлении разделить жизнь. А у нас с Альтией были лишь зáмки, сотканные из воздуха и песка. И я боялся, что однажды их разрушит шальная волна, или чья-то неосторожная нога раздавит башни и стены, которые мы так долго возводили.  
Стараясь не привлекать внимания, я мышью прошмыгнул мимо них и отправился дальше по коридору, вспоминая, где же нас поселили. Проходя мимо одной из комнат, я услышал, как кто-то отсчитывает ритм:  
— Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Поворот!  
Подойдя ближе, я заметил, что дверь приоткрыта и в образовавшуюся щель видно, как Уинтроу учит Этту танцевать. Он легко и непринуждённо вёл свою даму в танце, а она сосредоточенно смотрела вниз, наверняка считая шаги и пытаясь не наступать кавалеру на ноги.  
Округлившийся живот Этты мешал Уинтроу прижимать её к себе, поэтому складывалось впечатление, будто каждый из них танцует свой ни на что не похожий танец. Но в то же время их движения были удивительно гармоничны и согласованы. Они чувствовали друг друга, как гончая и лиса, только эти двое скорее играли, чем всерьёз охотились.  
Этта всё же сбилась со счёта и наступила Уинтроу на ногу.  
— Извини, — сказала она, остановившись.  
— Ничего, — Уинтроу мягко улыбнулся и, сильнее сжав её в объятиях, предложил: — Продолжим?  
— Будет лучше дождаться Малты с Рейном. Они обещали принести швабру.  
— У нас и без швабры получается неплохо, — заметил Уинтроу.  
Видно было, что он не хочет отпускать Этту. И совсем не обрадуется, если сестра с женихом принесут-таки искомое.  
— Неужели? Значит, тебе нравится, когда наступают на ноги? — едко поинтересовалась Этта и оттолкнула Уинтроу.  
Несмотря на то, что в танце она двигалась легко, сейчас было заметно, что женщина устала. Её походка стала тяжёлой, утратив былую грацию, а поясница наверняка ныла. Сев на кровать, Этта со стоном вытянула ноги и наклонилась, пытаясь снять обувь.  
— Давай я помогу, — предложив Уинтроу.  
— Я сама!  
— Хорошо, — он легко согласился и, присев рядом с Эттой на корточки, стал её разувать.  
Ноги у неё и вправду сильно отекли, поэтому туфли снимались неохотно, оставляя после себя некрасивые красные полосы на коже.  
— Ты меня никогда не слушаешь, — Этта нахмурилась, но вновь отталкивать его не стала.  
— Отчего же? Слушаю.  
— Это не твой ребёнок, а ты ведешь себя так, словно вот-вот станешь счастливым папашей.  
Я поморщился, услышав резкие, чуть грубоватые слова. Возможно, слухи, ходившие о вдове Кеннита, правдивы и она действительно до знакомства с ним была шлюхой в местном борделе.  
— И что в этом плохого? — спросил Уинтроу, осторожно растирая её ноги. Этта на миг прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь.  
Со стороны это выглядело, как приручение строптивой кошки, которая в любой момент может укусить или полоснуть когтями по рукам.  
— Ты сама попросила помочь с воспитанием ребёнка, — резонно заметил Уинтроу, сев рядом с ней на кровати. — Я лишь исполняю свой долг.  
— И что ты хочешь получить взамен?  
— С чего ты взяла, что я что-то хочу? — искренне удивился Уинтроу.  
— Все чего-то хотят! — настаивала на своём Этта. Она раскраснелась и выглядела одновременно и растерянной, и сердитой. А ещё очень юной, едва ли на пару лет старше самого Уинтроу.  
— Что же, тогда я хочу, чтобы мы продолжили наши уроки танцев. И без швабры.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что на оттоптанные ноги она жаловаться не будет, но и за наставленные синяки от неё вряд ли дождёшься извинений.  
Этта хмыкнула и, протянув руку, заправила выбившуюся прядь волос Уинтроу за ухо.  
— И часто ты её ронял? — полюбопытствовала Этта, ближе придвинувшись к нему.  
Он в ответ хитро усмехнулся и признался:  
— Часто. И, поверь, это гораздо больнее, чем отоптанные ноги.  
«И то верно», — подумал я, нехотя оторвался от занятной сцены и пошёл дальше. Шейный платок удавкой стягивал горло, и я вынужден был его ослабить. Я ощущал стыд, обволакивающий меня липкой патокой. Подглядывать нехорошо, отвратительно и нечестно по отношению к другим людям. Родители, а потом и наставники не раз говорили об этом, вбивая в мою бестолковую голову правила поведения и хорошие манеры. Но после того как меня выгнали из дому, правила постепенно стёрлись из памяти, а хорошие манеры сменились повадками моряка. И я привычно задушил стыд и представил, как расскажу об увиденном Альтии. То-то она посмеётся!

***  
Дойдя до отведённой нам с Альтией комнаты, я постучал — мало ли? — но никто не ответил.  
Толкнув дверь, я увидел, что внутри никого нет. Только киса одиноко приютилась в изножье кровати да на прикроватной тумбочке стояла бутылка рома. Помявшись немного на пороге и с тоской посмотрев на кровать, застеленную чистым бельём, я закрыл дверь. Всё равно без Альтии не засну. Слишком привык ощущать её рядом, обнимать и прижимать к себе, слышать размеренное дыхание и чувствовать неповторимый запах любимой. От неё никогда не пахло духами или сладкой ванилью, как от других женщин, которых я знал. Чаще всего она была солёная, как море, и жёсткая, как кусок плавника. И запах у неё был по-настоящему морской, смолянистый, с нотками свежести, как в послештормовое утро.  
Стараясь больше нигде не задерживаться, я спустился вниз, в общий зал. Матросы по-прежнему играли в кости, но хозяин таверны и подавальщица ушли.  
— Эй, капитан! — окликнул меня один из пиратов. — Кого-то ищете?  
Я неопределённо пожал плечами, не желая признаваться, что ищу Альтию. Засмеют ещё, если узнают, что я её потерял.  
— Погода паршивая — ни одна крыса с корабля нос не высунет. Шторм разыгрался не на шутку. Не ходите, капитан, только зря вымокните, — посоветовал матрос.  
Его партнер по игре с интересом за нами наблюдал. Наверняка матрос продул ему и за неимением денег выполнял прихоть своего дружка.  
Пропустив мимо ушей последующие советы, я открыл дверь и вышел на улицу. Моряк не обманул: погода была действительно паршивой. Впрочем, если верить любимой поговорке моряков, то утром после грозы всегда встаёт солнце.  
Ветер бросал в лицо мелкие капли дождя и, словно разыгравшийся щенок, нещадно трепал одежду. Я пожалел, что не взял дождевик. Шерстяной камзол был мягким и тёплым, но, напитавшись влагой, неприятно лип к телу, воруя оставшиеся крохи тепла. Помянув Са и варварского бога Эля, я поспешил к пристани, надеясь, что хотя бы там найду Альтию. Единственное место, где она могла быть — это Проказница. К семейному кораблю её тянуло, словно морского змéя к крови. Я должен был догадаться, что даже шторм не удержит её вдали от Проказницы.  
На миг у меня перехватило дыхание, стоило только представить, что связь Альтии с кораблём по-прежнему сильна и ни время с расстоянием, ни Уинтроу не смогли её ослабить. И что она уйдёт, стоит ей только понять, что семейный корабль ей нужнее меня и Совершенного.

***  
На пристани никого не было. Пиратские корабли, словно шкодливые дети, качались на волнах. Старые торговые судна, похожие на толстых креветок, тяжело переваливались с боку на бок. Казалось, они вот-вот лопнут, стоит их покрепче сдавить в кулаке. Юркие абордажные корабли скрипели снастями и устрашающе нависали безжизненными носовыми фигурами над мутными беспокойными водами. А волны старательно их омывали, полируя до блеска прочное дерево. Но больше всего, словно акулы среди косяка рыб, выделялись живые корабли. Серебристые, изящные, с плавными линиями — они, казалось, были рождены для моря.  
Проказница пела, запрокинув голову. Не человеческим голосом, нет. Люди не могут издавать таких звуков: устрашающих, пронзительных и чарующих. Её пение походило одновременно и на завывание ветра, и на рёв раненого животного, и на боевой клич морских змеев. Я вспомнил, как они пели перед тем, как ринуться в атаку на Совершенного.  
Слушая её, я дрожал, боясь пошевелиться. Мне казалось, что на её зов спешат чудовища, хищные и ядовитые, которые вот-вот вынырнут из солёных вод и сожрут неудачника, посмевшего слушать их песню. Голосу Проказницы вторила музыка. Сначала я подумал, что она мне мерещится. Что воображение разыгралось и отличить, где правда, а где вымысел, стало невозможно. А безумие, ласковое, как материнские объятия, подкралось незаметно и схватило меня за горло цепкими пальцами.  
Сделав усилие, я посмотрел в сторону Совершенного и увидел, что он играет на рожке. Сжав в могучих руках хрупкий инструмент, вырезанный для него Янтарь, он, прикрыв глаза, музицировал. Иногда откровенно фальшивя, но чаще звуки удивительно гармонировали с рёвом шторма и пронзительной песнью Проказницы.  
Я ощутил себя щепкой, которая была так же чужда морю, как и бумажные цветы в садах Са. Я сделал шаг к живому кораблю, потом ещё один и ещё. Шёл вперёд, заворожённый пением и штормом, ослеплённый вспышками молний, которые, словно корни, множились и делились. И ударяли холодным огнём в точку, где земля сходится с небом.  
Мне хотелось петь во славу стихии и драконов, но я стыдился, понимая, что мой голос жалок и слаб. Что он никогда не передаст всего богатства красок, никогда не опишет совершенный размах крыльев, и лёгкость полёта, и блеск чешуи, и падение, столь стремительное и смертоносное, как удар сабли.  
Мне хотелось исчезнуть. Умереть. Надо только сделать ещё один шаг…  
Внезапно сильные ладони подхватили меня и выдернули из удушающего кошмара наяву. Помотав головой, я сбросил остатки наваждения и с опаской оглянулся на своего спасителя: им оказалась Проказница.  
Чёрные волосы были похожи на гибких оживших змей, внимательные зелёные глаза смотрели с тревогой, а щёки раскраснелись, как у девчонки, только что вернувшейся со свидания. Мне стало стыдно за свою слабость, и вместе с тем в груди начало нарастать раздражение на то, что я поддался чарам живого корабля. Что не воспротивился и едва не погиб так глупо.  
— Извини, Брэшен. Я думала, что на пристани никого нет, — покаянного прошептала Проказница.  
— Я искал Альтию.  
Мне не хотелось смотреть ей в глаза и видеть жалость, поэтому я рассматривал изящные, сильные руки, вырезанные из диводрева. На ощупь они отличались от рук Совершенного. Ладони моего друга казались шершавыми и огрубевшими, как у воина, привычного к тяжелому труду и оружию. А руки Проказницы — нежные и гладкие, как у настоящей леди.  
— Альтия приходила сюда, — она поднесла меня ближе к лицу, чтобы не перекрикивать шторм.  
Я слишком поспешно вскинул голову, выдавая своё нетерпение. Проказница понимающе улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Мы с ней говорили, но недолго. Со временем слова становятся лишними, — она мечтательно улыбнулась и призналась: — Я скучала.  
— А Альтия? Что она сказала?  
Мой голос внезапно охрип, и произносить слова стало трудно, словно в горле застряла рыбья кость, а я пытался вдохнуть поглубже, чтобы прокашляться и выплюнуть её. Не получалось. Она царапала глотку, цеплялась маленькими крючками и заставляла давиться словами.  
— Что должна вернуться домой.  
— Вот как? — я вымученно улыбнулся, понятия не имея, что делать дальше.  
В голове пойманной птицей билось: «Домой, домой, домой…» Хотелось накричать на Проказницу, обвинить, что она вновь пытается забрать у меня Альтию. Что у неё есть Уинтроу и она сама выбрала, как ей жить дальше, но проклятая кость мешала не то что говорить — дышать. И я лишь смог прохрипеть:  
— А где её дом?  
Алые губы Проказницы дрогнули, и она, не удержавшись, заливисто рассмеялась.  
— Люди! — воскликнула она. — До чего же вы глупые! Смотри: вот её дом.  
Сжав меня в ладони, словно ребёнок игрушку, Проказница указала в сторону Совершенного.  
— Видишь? Вот её дом, — повторила она. — И твой. А теперь иди к ней.  
Проказница аккуратно поставила меня на причал. Оказавшись на земле, я невольно поёжился: ветер, казалось, усилился. Вымокшая одежда, словно ледяной панцирь, облепила тело, вымораживая душу.  
И вместе с тем я чувствовал облегчение. Невесомое, едва ощутимое, но такое желанное. Альтии не нужна Проказница. Больше не нужна — это единственное, что сейчас было по-настоящему важным.

***  
Хорошо, что на Совершенном осталась часть одежды. Сухой одежды. Нужно скорее переодеться и выпить рома. Ещё заболею, не дай Са! Даже юнге известно, что хуже больного капитана может быть только глупый капитан.  
Поднявшись по трапу на борт, я с трудом добрался до своей каюты. Палуба была скользкой, а постоянная качка и ливень только осложняли задачу. Зато внутри оказалось тепло. Горели свечи, вкусно пахло жареным мясом и сладкими персиками, какие я лет сто как не ел. А ещё в каюте была Альтия. Поджав под себя босые ноги, она сидела на кровати и дремала, прикрыв глаза. Проклятая кость наконец-то исчезла, растворившись, как кусок соли, и оставив после себя лишь лёгкое напоминание прошедшего отчаяния.  
— Почему ты ушла из таверны? — спросил я, раздеваясь. Камзол, рубашка, штаны — всё полетело на пол, обнажая продрогшее тело.  
— Там было душно и скучно. А тут… тут дом, — Альтия улыбнулась и спросила: — Правда, Совершенный играет всё лучше?  
Я кивнул и, замотавшись в одеяло, сел рядом с ней. Альтия налила мне рому, и я с удовольствием выпил. Долгожданное тепло разлилось в желудке и щупальцами осьминога постепенно распространилось по всему телу. Я прикрыл от удовольствия глаза, ощутив, как Альтия обняла меня и ласково взъерошила волосы.  
— Совсем вымок. И что тебе не сиделось в тёплой таверне? — ворчливо спросила она.  
— Я тебя искал.  
Мне хотелось произнести эти слова равнодушно, но они прозвучали, как жалоба.  
Вздохнув, Альтия призналась:  
— Мне надо было предупредить тебя, но я не могла. Мне показалось, что меня позвал Совершенный. Что ему было одиноко. Я не могла не прийти, понимаешь?  
Говорила она быстро, сбивчиво, порой проглатывая окончания. И в тоже время я ощущал её тревогу и предвкушение, и счастье от того, что она вновь может чувствовать единение с живым кораблем. Или думать, что чувствует.  
— А он ответил тебе? — осторожно спросил я. Альтия могла вспылить, а мне так не хотелось, чтобы она разжимала свои объятия.  
— Нет. Ты же знаешь Совершенного: его подозрительность не имеет границ. И хотя после смерти Кеннита он, кажется, нашёл себя, но вряд ли кораблик когда-либо подпустит нас к себе так же близко, как этого мерзавца. Вот! — она прижала мою руку к стене каюты, вырезанной из диводрева. — Чувствуешь?  
Я ничего не почувствовал. Ни малейшего отклика, воспоминания или чьего-то присутствия в голове. Ни-че-го. Только Альтию: её тепло, запах, размеренное дыхание и предвкушение, с которым она касалась диводрева. Словно вот-вот случится чудо и она ощутит отклик.  
Вздохнув, я честно ответил:  
— Нет.  
— И я не чувствую. Но ведь это не помешает нам попытаться ещё раз. И ещё. Мы ведь семья, — Альтия нежно провела рукой по диводреву и, повернувшись ко мне, улыбнулась. Я, не удержавшись, поцеловал её, опрокидывая на кровать и накрывая своим телом. Да, мы семья, какими бы сумасшедшими и несовершенными мы ни были.

***  
В постели я проснулся один, об Альтии напоминали только примятая подушка и рубашка на полу. Одевшись, я вышел на палубу. Утро встретило меня холодным, пробирающим до костей ветром и мелкой моросью. Альтия сидела на баке и болтала с Совершенным. Подойдя поближе, я увидел, что он до сих пор сжимает в руках рожок.  
— Я не фальшивлю — это ты ничего в музыке не понимаешь, — пожаловался Совершенный. — Янтарь говорила, что чем больше я буду играть — тем лучше у меня будет получаться!  
— А я и не говорю, что не нужно практиковаться. Но, может, иногда стоит делать перерывы? Ты всю ночь играл — я никак не могла уснуть.  
Альтия и вправду выглядела усталой и невыспавшейся. Глубокие тени залегли под глазами, а черты лица чуть заострились.  
— А Брэшен, значит, давал, — едко заметил Совершенный, нахмурившись.  
Альтия покраснела, но всё же упрямо вздёрнула подбородок, собираясь спорить. Я поспешил встрять, чтобы — не дай Са! — они не поссорились. Плохое настроение Совершенного могло повлиять на всю команду, и тогда в Делипае мы застрянем ещё на несколько дней, а то и на неделю.  
— Совершенный, ты можешь музицировать столько, сколько хочешь. Только не по ночам! — попросил я.  
И прикоснулся рукой в успокаивающем жесте к диводреву. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, сменилось тёплой волной, накрывшей меня с головой. У меня перехватило дыхание от нахлынувших чувств: недовольство позеленело, как медная бляха, и сменилось сожалением, лёгким, как фруктовый салат. К нему, словно изысканная приправа, присоединилось веселье и нотка раздражения, оставляющая кисловатый привкус во рту.  
Совершенный пристыженно сказал:  
— Я не хотел никому мешать. Я думал, что раз все сошли на землю, то до утра не вернутся. — Чуть помолчав, он полюбопытствовал: — А почему вы вернулись? Неужели ты, Брэшен, решился наконец-то сделать предложение Альтии?  
— Брэшен?.. — Альтия выглядела одновременно и растерянной, и озадаченной, словно сама мысль о замужестве никогда не приходила ей в голову.  
Сглотнув, я откашлялся, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы сделать ей предложение. А они не находились. Вспорхнули, словно испуганные птицы, и разлетелись в разные стороны.  
Собравшись с силами, я сказал:  
— Совершенный, он… я хотел, — глубоко вздохнув, я сделал ещё одну попытку: — Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?  
Получилось грубовато и слишком прямо. Никакой романтики и смущения, никаких счастливых улыбок с застенчивостью, в которую так любят играть юные девушки. Ничего общего с тем, что я успел себе нафантазировать, сотни раз представляя этот момент.  
Альтия задумчиво потёрла подбородок, лукаво улыбнулась и сказала:  
— А давай! То-то Кефрия с мамой удивятся!  
— Ага, — только и сумел произнести я, глуповато улыбаясь и ощущая себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
Всё же хорошо, что мы припыли в Делипай: вынужденная задержка оказалась как нельзя кстати.


End file.
